


In your eyes, I see my future

by NathTE



Series: Random Universes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kakashi is a bit stupid, Kakashi is a good Alpha, Knotting, M/M, Naruto knows what he wants, Nesting, Omega!Naruto, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Romance, alpha!kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: “You came,” those simple words, spoken in that soft and vulnerable tone broke Kakashi completely.He lowered his face, pressing his clothed nose against Naruto’s whiskered face, nuzzling him, breathing in his scent, and marveling at how warm and sunny and sweet it was.





	In your eyes, I see my future

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally, finally posting this! This is a gift for myself, I started writing this for my birthday, in March, but as you can see it took me months to finish the first part of this story. It was supposed to be a one-shot, however, I wanted to post it so much, that I ended up here.
> 
> Since this story is a gift for myself, it’s overly self-indulgent, and I hope you guys like it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> I want to thank my dear salty Oppa, [LeoOtherLands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands), my wonderful enabler, cheerleader and friend. If it wasn’t for him this story would have never passed from the first few scenes. His support and words helped me go through so many insecurities regarding my writing and this story in particular. I love you so much Oppa, thank you so much for all the support!
> 
> Well, enjoy, and please let me know what you think in the comments!

“You gotta be kidding me,” Kakashi said in between his teeth. The pungent smell of Omega in heat assaulted his over-sensitive nose as soon as he stepped into the Hokage’s Office, making him stop perched on the windowsill while he felt his internal response to that.

A mixture of want and need to comfort the Omega battled in his Alpha’s instincts, but he kept himself frozen on the spot, his two gray eyes focusing on the scene in front of him.

Tsunade was squatted in front of the couch, her hands glowing green as she examined Naruto’s prone form. The blond 18-year-old teenager was sweating, and his face scrunched in pain. It wasn’t a surprise really, considering he knew that Naruto was an Omega for a long time now since he presented at 15. What was a surprise was why he was called there, she wouldn’t think would be a good idea to put him close to Naruto, right?

As if listening to his thoughts Tsunade turned her face in his direction, soft golden eyes locking him in place.

“He is finally having his first heat,” she said still holding her hands on top of Naruto, green chakra still glowing around it.

No, she definitely thought that was a good idea. That realization made him take in a breath, which in turn proved to be a mistake on his part. Naruto’s scent that reminded him of a sunny day with fresh-cut grass hit Kakashi’s senses harder as another wave of heat hit Naruto. Kakashi had to bite down a moan and hold himself in the windowsill, as his heart and instincts tugged him to approach, to respond. But he couldn’t, he shouldn’t.

“What this has to do with me?” he asked, trying for nonchalance, but his voice sounded strained even for his ears.

Her look got sharper and heavy, a frown marring her well-kept eyebrows. She took in a breath before she deigned herself to answer Kakashi. The Jonin knew well he was playing with fire, but what could he do? He thrived in danger.

“You know why I called you here, brat!” Tsunade took her hands from Naruto before she sent him chakra that wasn’t meant to heal. “You’re the only one denying the truth here, and stupidly hurting yourself and Naruto while you play the martyr,” she spoke as she rose from the ground, crossing her arms under her bosom. “You are denying yourself your mate, and you are denying Naruto his choice,” she huffs in anger, eyes blazing. “I don’t care if you still stupidly think you don’t deserve this, you will take Naruto and care for him like his Alpha, or Kami help me, I will crush you.”

Kakashi held in a whimper because he knew Tsunade didn’t make idle threats. Not when it involved people she cared so much.

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” Kakashi was proud he didn’t stutter, or his voice wavered. That would be really embarrassing for someone like him.

He finally entered properly into the office, walking carefully to where Naruto was laying on the couch, passing by a still angered Senju Tsunade that was observing him with sharp eyes. At every step he took closer to Naruto, his mind would scream _mate,_ _my mate_, repeatedly, and the tight control he had over his scent glands would waver slightly letting his own scent to respond to the Omega’s.

When he finally picked up Naruto, the boy moaned, snuggling himself against Kakashi’s chest. Unconsciously the older nin cradled Naruto tighter against himself, making the boy crack his cerulean eyes slightly open so he could finally look at Kakashi.

“You came,” those simple words, spoken in that soft and vulnerable tone broke Kakashi completely.

He lowered his face, pressing his clothed nose against Naruto’s whiskered face, nuzzling him, breathing in his scent, and marveling at how warm and sunny and sweet it was. _My mate_, his mind provided him, making his heart pound against his chest.

“I came,” he answered softly, pulling Naruto closer.

“I’m glad,” Naruto said just as softly, closing his eyes again as he groaned when another wave hit him, making him whimper and grab Kakashi’s vest in a strong grip.

Kakashi pulled his face up and started walking out of the room, through the window, of course. But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“After this, stop denying yourself some right to be happy, Kakashi, give yourself a chance, if not for your sake, for Naruto’s,” Tsunade’s words rang into Kakashi, deeper than he thought possible.

“I—” he stopped himself, still not sure what was his answer. Would he be able to do that? To make Naruto happy? He didn’t know. He was too broken to be fixed, and he didn’t want to taint Naruto with that, with all that darkness that would just maim that beautiful sunny boy, that was light and hope, while he was nothing but despair. His sensei wouldn’t want that for his child. For his precious boy.

Kakashi most heard than saw the suffering sigh that Tsunade released, her hand softly squeezing his shoulder.

“Minato would approve,” she said as if she could hear his thoughts, again. “Minato, as an Omega himself, wouldn’t want a better Alpha for his son, Kakashi,” she kept going, not minding how tense he became under her hand. “Kushina would adore this, she would say the same as her husband about you, she was your Alpha counselor, wasn’t she?” To Kakashi, those words sounded too much like an empty argument than something else.

“She was,” he answered tensely, holding Naruto slightly tighter. “I will… I will try,” he said almost on auto-pilot. Shrugging Tsunade’s hand off his shoulder he jumped out of the window before she could hold him again.

He felt conflicted, lost like the child he once was long ago. Tsunade’s words weren’t as reassuring as she intended them to be.

Clashing feelings of happiness and anger, desire and disgust, made him waver as he stepped on the next rooftop, but for the sake of the precious cargo on his arms, he held himself straight and continued forward, in the direction of his apartment.

_Mate, my mate._

* * *

He crossed the village with Naruto on his arms. The young omega was feverish, being conscious for brief periods and then sleeping again. Kakashi supposed that Tsunade had done something on him to be that way, something to help him cope with the fever and pain he was in while he was waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

Where they passed, they gathered curious looks from civilians that looked up at the smell of Omega in heat, and other Ninjas followed their path with their eyes easily enough. Kakashi wasn’t exactly concealing his presence either, his Alpha smell circling Naruto protectively. Not that he needed to worry much, they weren’t brainless people following instincts, not anymore at least. They left that all behind in the cave periods, or so he hoped.

He had heard of Alphas forcing themselves on Omegas or Betas of their liking on small villages forgotten by the rest. Where laws and costumes were still too archaic, and Alphas were thought to have too many rights, while the others genders had to submit. How wrong they were… Alphas weren’t made to lead; they were made to protect and care. And that’s what he was going to do.

It didn’t take long for them to reach his apartment in the Jonin barracks, and as soon as he closed his door – it was a little bit too difficult to enter his apartment by his window like he used to with Naruto on his arms – he activated his wards and traps, shielding his apartment from the inside out. Scent concealing wards sounds concealing seals and everything, to give them the privacy and security he needed to care for his Omega.

His apartment was too small, but it had everything he needed to care for Naruto, and that’s what mattered the most. He crossed the room until he reached his bed and gently placed the blond ninja on top of it, and carefully started to undress him at the same time the boy started to wake up fully.

“Kakashi-sensei…?” He said, his voice slightly hoarse.

“Shhh,” he hushed the boy, his still gloved hands pulling the orange and black jacket off Naruto’s shoulders.

Cerulean eyes stared at Kakashi’s hands as they moved to tug his shirt off his body, pulling with it the mesh armor underneath. As soon as Kakashi reached for Naruto’s pants, slightly smaller hands grasped Kakashi’s ones.

“I-I can do that,” Naruto said while pushing that hand away, making Kakashi step back.

When he did, he could see how the boy’s cheeks were red, and his hands trembled as they undid his pants, pulling it off his body with some difficulty, since the omega’s body trembled as another wave of heat came through it. When Naruto moved his hands to pull down his underwear it was time for Kakashi stop his hands.

“You don’t need to do this,” he said firmly.

Naruto looked up at him, blue eyes wide, and pupils so dilated Kakashi thought he could see his soul. It made his body react; in how obviously needy his Omega was just made him respond equally. But Kakashi was resolute, so he shook his head.

“B-But I thought we…” Naruto trailed off, his cheeks growing redder as he lowered his eyes, and rejection and hurt came crashing down on the beautiful scent Naruto had.

“Not… Now,” Kakashi answered, wanting to erase that sadness from his Omega. “I want… I want to take care of you first, Naruto,” he said honestly, placing gentle fingers under Naruto’s chin and lifting his head so he could look on those beautiful cerulean eyes.

“Take care of me?” Naruto asked, those beautiful eyes searching Kakashi’s eyes, his two beautiful dark gray eyes. His left eye having been restored by Naruto during the war.

“Yes, I want to make you feel better--” he continued, but Naruto interrupted him.

“No! The only way I will feel better is when you are in me -ttebayo!” he said with defiance, eyes watering a bit as he stared with resolution shining in his eyes right to his Alpha. “I’ve waited enough for you, Kakashi-sensei, and you always, always denied me… And now that I have you, I just…” His words seemed lost to him, as he held in a hiccup, his hands came to hold Kakashi’s forearms, holding him still.

Kakashi felt his heart pang painfully in his chest. He could see now; all the pain Naruto was in because he decided the beautiful boy deserved a better mate than himself. He didn’t deserve Naruto and knowing he hurt him just made him even less worthy of the boy.

“Naruto…” He started.

“No, Kakashi-sensei, you will hear me!” Blue eyes grew steely, tempestuous as they looked at Kakashi, showing the man still hidden under the growing teenager. He was going to be such a beautiful and strong man. “I want you, and I will always just want you, and this time I won’t let you run away from me.”

Naruto raised his hands to cup Kakashi’s covered cheeks, while he pulled Kakashi’s face closer, making the Alpha’s heart beat faster.

“I chose you, Kakashi-sensei. I chose you to be my mate, and you as an Alpha recognized it, but…” Naruto said while the tip of his fingers played with the hem of his mask. “You kept denying it. Do you know how much it hurt me?” His index fingers slipped under Kakashi’s mask, pulling it slightly down. “I love you… Why can’t you understand that?”

Blue eyes were staring deeply into his gray ones, and Kakashi could feel Naruto tugging his mask down, but he didn’t care. He was too enraptured by those cerulean eyes shining so beautifully and the words ‘I love you’ spinning inside his head. And all he could think was what those beautiful lips – which he was wondering how they would taste – were saying that he loved him.

“Naruto…” he breathed the name, attracting the attention of those beautiful blue eyes to his lips.

“Kiss me, Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto asked, eyes going back up to stare at Kakashi’s own.

Kakashi didn’t need any other prompting, approaching the few centimeters that still separated them to finally claim the younger’s lips into a kiss. One that was tentative at first, with lips brushing against each other, but soon Naruto was whining and pressing his lips harder against Kakashi’s, and the older nin answered in kind, licking Naruto’s bottom lip before he pressed into his mouth, kissing him deeply.

Naruto’s mouth tasted sweet, and strangely enough for someone like him that hated sweets, it was addictive. And the more he tasted it and explored that sweet cavern, the more he felt himself pressing against the boy’s body, fingers threading into golden locks and pulling him closer. Naruto was kissing him just as enthusiastically, hands grabbing his shoulder, as he also explored Kakashi’s mouth.

With a whine Naruto arched his back, pressing his body harder against Kakashi’s, making his arousal touch Kakashi’s own through their clothes. That made something click into Kakashi’s mind, and the Jonin was soon jumping away from Naruto, breathing hard as he closed his eyes, so he couldn’t see the half-lidded eyes of his mate have the lust showing in them be overpowered by the hurt.

“Sensei…” Naruto said brokenly, what made Kakashi open his eyes.

What met him was a teary-eyed Naruto staring at him as he curled on himself. Kakashi wanted to bang his head against the wall, but that wouldn’t be enough to erase his stupidity.

“Naruto,” he started, walking closer to his Omega. “It’s not like that, I just want to make you comfortable first, can I do that?” He kneeled in front of the blond young adult, which hid his face from Kakashi. “Naruto, let me clean and feed you first, please?”

Naruto hiccupped before he moved so just one cerulean eye was visible.

“And then you will do anything I ask you to?” his voice was muffled by the covers.

“Yes,” he relented. He couldn’t fight it anymore, not when Naruto was so close, and smelling so deliciously.

That beautiful eye darted from one side of his face to the other looking for any sign of deceit. And satisfied with what he found the Omega raised his face and uncurled his body so he could sit up again. At that Kakashi smiled – showing hints of sharp canines – while looking up at Naruto, and the boy reached for his face again, tentative fingers tracing his uncovered chin until they moved up to touch the beautiful mole Kakashi had under his lip. It was the first time he saw Kakashi’s face uncovered, and stopped to appreciate it, not counting that brief moment before they kissed.

“You’re so beautiful, Kakashi-sensei,” he said with awe.

“Not more than you,” Kakashi said truthfully, his own hands cupping whiskered cheeks, thumbs gently caressing soft warm tanned skin.

Naruto shook his head, closing his eyes as he leaned against the touch, releasing mewling sounds as he enjoyed Kakashi’s hands on him. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted because Kakashi kissed him again, deeply and thoroughly. His hands descending over Naruto’s body so he could pull him closer and lift him with himself, still keeping his lips locked.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck, pressing his feverish body harder against the older nin, pulling his lips away from Kakashi so he could whimper as another wave hit him. Which made him rut against Kakashi, and bury his face on Kakashi’s neck to breath in his Alpha scent. Kakashi growled and walked to his bathroom, placing the Omega – that was reluctant in letting him go - on the bathing stool.

“Shh… I will make it better,” he said setting up his bathtub with cold water. “Wait here,” he said walking out of the bathroom again to grab clean towels.

While he was at that he created two shadow clones and instructed one to start cooking and the other to go out and buy more supplies – he didn’t want to have to do it in the middle of Naruto’s heat, so it was best to buy more now that he could spare a moment. And then he got back into the bathroom to find a panting Naruto, completely naked, stroking his weeping erection, while the other hand worked his way into himself. That scene was so beautiful, with the younger man with closed eyes, flushed cheeks, and parted lips while he worked himself up, that Kakashi wished he still had his Sharingan to record it. He probably had made some noise, because those beautiful cerulean eyes were open again, and staring hard at him.

“Alpha… Please,” Naruto pleaded, tears forming in his beautiful eyes. Kakashi dropped the towels on his sink’s top and squatted in front of his Omega. “Please…”

“Naruto…” he said as he breathed in Naruto, that scent that plagued his mind since the blond ninja presented.

“Touch me, please…” He pleaded again, his hands still working on himself.

Kakashi flexed his hands before he pulled his fingerless gloves off his hand, throwing them aside, he also pulled his flack jacket out of himself and threw it in the same direction as his gloves. Then he grabbed a washcloth and dipped it in the cold water and put some soap in it.

Naruto whined when he saw what Kakashi was doing.

“Not like this, I want you!” He let go of his cock to grasp Kakashi’s wrist.

“Naruto,” this time Kakashi used a firm tone. “We agreed I would take care of you first, didn’t we?”

Naruto whined again but dropped his hand. His other one still working inside him, making his hips buck as he grounded against his fingers.

“It just… It just hurts so much… And is so hot, so, so hot…” He said, letting his head fall against the cold wall.

Kakashi grunted an answer, feeling quite incapable of answering that with the vision of that naked neck to him, tempting him to bite and mark it as his. And that scent, that scent was driving him nuts, but he had to be strong, he had to make sure Naruto was clean and fed before he would do anything, his Omega would need as much strength for what was coming. First heats were the worst kind, they usually extended for a week, and were terrible for the Omega, and Kakashi would make sure to do his best to make Naruto feel good, feel safe and cared for.

So, he reigned on his urges to do just as the Omega was pleading and started to wash his heated skin, watching as Naruto release a relieved sigh as he kept washing him with the cold washcloth. He soaped his torso thoroughly and carefully, finally moving to take Naruto’s hand that was still pleasing his hole. He pulled it out carefully, gaining a whimper as an answer as he brought the slicked fingers to his lips, and for the first time, he tasted his mate’s slick. The taste made him close his eyes for a brief second, as he took in the explosion that was Naruto’s taste.

When he opened his eyes again, he locked his gray eyes with Naruto’s blue ones, licking his fingers clean as Naruto moaned at the sight. He grinned as the boy gasped when he took two of his fingers into his mouth before pulling them out with a pop, and then washing his arms, hands, and legs in one go. He used the small shower to clean the soap off Naruto’s skin, feeling relieved as he noticed how Naruto’s temperature seemed to be going down with it.

“Come,” he said as he turned off the small shower, helping Naruto to move inside the bathtub.

The teenager shivered as he settled completely on the cold water, but he seemed to relax more. Kakashi sat on the bath stool and brought the blond head to rest on his arm, his finger threading on blond locks.

“Kakashi-sensei…” Naruto started.

“Call me Kakashi, Naruto, I’m not your sensei anymore,” he said, not resisting the temptation of nuzzling Naruto’s hair.

More sunny days and fresh-cut grass hit his senses, and he saw himself sighing in contentment.

“K-Kakashi… I… Do you believe I love you, don’t you?” Naruto continued, making Kakashi freeze. “You didn’t say anything when I told you earlier, and so you know that wasn’t the heat speaking, it wasn’t, I love you so much -ttebayo!” Naruto pulled his head up, almost bumping Kakashi’s nose if it wasn’t for the older nin’s reflexes. “Say something!”

Kakashi looked at Naruto before cupping his cheeks, pressing his forehead protector against Naruto’s bare forehead.

“I know you do, I know you’re serious about it…” he trailed off, as he tried to explain what was in his head.

“You’re doing it again,” Naruto spoke before he could make a sentence that would make sense. “You’re pushing me away… You don’t want to accept me… Again.” The teenager pulled his face away from Kakashi’s hands, teary-eyed. His scent growing crispy as hurt overpowered it.

The younger nin turned his back at Kakashi, hugging his knees closer. The silver-haired man sighed and rubbed his hand on his face, chastising himself for hurting the Omega, again. So, he just decided to speak what was in his mind.

“I just wish you could have loved someone else, someone worthy of you…” He said as he watched Naruto’s shoulders tense. “But… I’m happy you don’t… No, scratch that, I’m elated you don’t. Hearing you finally say you loved me just blew my mind, and all I could think then was that you loved me,” he let the words fall from his lips. “I love you so much, Naruto, so much… That I wanted to see you happy with someone else, someone that wouldn’t hurt you as I do…” he confessed as he moved his arms into the cold water of the bathtub, wrapping them on Naruto’s waist and pulling him closer, not encountering resistance when he did it. He also didn’t care the feel of his sleeves clinging to his arms as they got damp. “But you wouldn’t let go of me… And I won’t let go of you, not now, not ever. I can’t anymore.”

He felt more than heard the sob Naruto released as his hands clung to Kakashi’s arms in a firm grip. Naruto’s body started to tremble as he silently cried, and Kakashi could only tighten his arms around his mate. His Naruto.

“You’re my _mate_, and mine alone.” He finally said it out loud, for the first time in three years. And that seemed to be what Naruto needed to finally let himself cry freely, the sounds finally leaving his throat.

He cried harder, hands pulling Kakashi’s arms apart, and when he finally made Kakashi release him, the older nin saw himself with a wet Omega on his lap, but he didn’t care about the feeling of his clothes clinging to his body. All he cared was the hot tears wetting his skin, since Naruto had buried his face on Kakashi’s neck, hiccupping as he did so.

“I’m so sorry my _mate_,” he said again, kissing Naruto’s shoulders and neck where he could reach. Feeling his heart tighten every time Naruto sobbed against his skin. “Forgive me…”

They stayed like that for some time until Naruto calmed down, but Kakashi still kept gently kissing Naruto’s shoulder, while the blond kept rubbing his face against Kakashi’s neck, scenting him. Kakashi was feeling every bit of resolution regarding the thoughts he had that he should do for Naruto – to save him from him – crumble down all in the last hour he spent with that beautiful human being. And for the first time, he didn’t care.

It was then that another wave of heat hit Naruto, and he whimpered against his neck and grounded against Kakashi’s crotch. His scent growing stronger and right into Kakashi’s nose, making him growl and press Naruto closer. Every thought of waiting for Naruto eat to finally take him flying out of his head.

“K-Kakashi… P-Please,” Naruto pleaded, in between heavy breaths, hips slowly grinding against Kakashi’s. “Please,” he cried as he craved his blunt nails into Kakashi’s shoulder.

Kakashi groaned and nuzzled Naruto’s neck, moving his hips with Naruto’s, rubbing his still present erection with the blonde’s. They stayed like that as Naruto’s body temperature raised, and the Omega whimpered every time Kakashi pressed his covered hard cock on him.

“You smell so good, so good…” Kakashi said while rolling his hips harder against Naruto, receiving just a heavy pant in answer. It was intoxicating, that smell of sunny days and fresh-cut grass, without the filter of his mask. His own smell responding to his Omega’s filled up his bathroom, making Naruto moan and ground harder against his lap.

One of Kakashi’s hands slowly went down Naruto’s back to grasp bare butt cheeks and squeeze them as he kept their bodies moving in synchrony, one long finger slipping to tease the humid ass crack. Naruto gasped and pressed against the light touch.

He took it as the inviting sound it was and gently probed the entrance, rumbling as it twitched in answer to his ministrations. He kept teasing Naruto’s entrance until the younger man was a moaning mess pressing his body both against Kakashi’s lap and finger. The Alpha was so proud of his work, nibbling Naruto’s shoulder as the boy grew desperate, clawing the older man’s clothed shoulder.

Naruto whimpered and pressed hard against the finger teasing him, demanding through his body language to be filled with it. Kakashi chuckled and finally letting it enter Naruto’s ass, that was overwhelmingly hot and tight around his digit. Naruto moaned in relief and arousal as the feel of his Alpha’s finger inside him and rolled his hips, pressing Kakashi’s hard cock in the process, making the man moan in answer and start to work Naruto’s hole open, gently massaging his insides, eliciting more slick to be produced.

At every eager roll of the hips of his Omega, Kakashi added another finger, gently massaging and fucking his hole open for him, enjoying the smell of arousal and need under his nose, and the wet sound of his fingers preparing his mate for his cock. It was with his gentle prodding on Naruto’s inner walls that he finally found Naruto’s prostate, and massaged it gently with sure fingers, eliciting a long and sensual moan from Naruto, as his body trembled in pleasure.

“A-Ah… A-Alpha!” He mumbled against Kakashi’s neck, a hint of a hot tongue licking pale skin.

Kakashi growled, hearing his Omega call him that way made his instincts flare, and before he noticed he had kicked the bath stool away, taking his fingers out of Naruto – eliciting a protesting whine – and was pressing Naruto’s back on the cold tile floor. He paused, breathing fast and deep as his grey eyes took in the red-faced Naruto looking at him with clouded eyes – bright blue so dark and tempestuous with need.

It was beautiful, and just his. With frustration, he pulled his hitai-ate and threw it where the rest of his things were, and then gripped the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head – with some difficulty since it was partially clinging to his body because of the water. He barely was able to throw it out of his way when hands were on his chest, tracing scars and muscles with eagerness, before they moved south to cup Kakashi’s dick through his uniform trousers.

Kakashi half growled half moaned, but he still moved his hand to grip Naruto’s wrist and pulled his hand away, making another whimper fall from Naruto’s lips.

“Not now, Omega,” he said, enjoying the way Naruto shivered as he called him that way. “You will have your time with this, now I want to make you feel good,” he continued, grey eyes traveling to appreciate the naked body of his mate, so flushed with heat-fever and arousal.

His eyes lingered in the hard cock of his mate, hanging heavy and dripping cum on Naruto’s abdomen. Kakashi finally let go of Naruto’s wrist so his hands could freely travel Naruto’s body, callused thumbs pressing and massaging on pebbled nipples eliciting a needy moan from Naruto that arched his back as more pre-cum dripped from his cock.

“So responsive,” he mumbled, sounding fascinated as he kept massaging Naruto’s nipples.

“A-Alpha,” the blond whined, fingers looking for a purchase in the slippery tile.

Kakashi growled, and descended upon Naruto’s body, mouth and teeth trailing a path of wet kisses and bites, while Naruto moaned louder, hands flying to grip the silver hair of his Alpha. Sharp teeth grazed a sensitive nipple, before lips latched into it in a long and hard suck, making Naruto cry out in pleasure, and another wave of his sent be released. His hands traveling further, finding other sensitive spots and caressing them with his callused fingers.

“P-Please, Alpha, inside… I-I need you inside,” the Omega cried, pulling the silver hair as he arched his body to grind on the strong abdomen of his mate, as Kakashi still sucked and licked the nipple.

Kakashi was losing his mind, that scent, and responsive body just making impossible for him to think straight. In seconds he saw himself staring down at Naruto’s body again, while his hands were clumsily dealing with his fly. It took longer for him to undo his pants and shove them out of the way, freeing his weeping cock of its confinements. But in his hurry, it got stuck in the middle of his tights, and before he could battle to truly pull it out hot hands grasped his length making him forget everything else and focus only on the sensation of that hand stroking him.

That hand soon started to insistently tug the cock gently to where the owner wanted it to be. The Alpha let himself be led without any resistance, after all, he would do everything the Omega wanted him to do. Soon the head of his cock was touching the very humid entrance of his Omega, the hole was eagerly twitching and Kakashi lost the last of his restraint.

With a growl he pushed his hips forward, slowly breaching the tight ring of muscle, eliciting a moan from Naruto that took his hand from Kakashi’s dick so he could grasp a strong forearm, while his legs moved up to circle narrow hips. Despite his desperation and wanting, Kakashi entered Naruto slowly, growling at each inch that was enveloped by that tight warmth, until he was completely sheathed.

He was panting in his effort to not start pounding into the willing body of the Omega under him. Deciding to lower his body until his forehead was touching the feverish one from his mate, his body completely covering Naruto’s. He stared into the glazed ocean of Naruto’s eyes, letting the boy’s body get comfortable with the intrusion, he could be in heat, but his body was still virgin and he could still get hurt.

Naruto whined after a few minutes has passed, rolling his hips in desperation while he moved his hands up Kakashi’s body to settle on his back, pulling him flush against himself while both moaned in pleasure. The Alpha brushed his lips gently over a whiskered cheek, moving his lips closer to Naruto’s ear.

“As you wish, _my mate_,” he said, loving how Naruto’s body trembled under him.

As another impatient roll of hips made them both moan again, Kakashi finally started moving his hips, slowly pulling out to them push it in, in a steady motion, making Naruto arch his back slightly while sobbing in pleasure. At each thrust in Kakashi increased his pace, while he distributed kisses along Naruto’s cheeks, moving his lips lower and lower in the direction of his neck.

Blunt nails were digging into pale shoulders as the Omega panted and sobbed moans, moving his hips to meet every thrust of his mate. His hard erection grinding in between their bellies at every thrust.

“A-Alpha… Y-Yes, more,” seemed to be the only words he could say in between ragged breaths.

Naruto gasped when two strong hands moved to his hips, pulling them slightly up, as the hard cock of his Alpha entered him in another angle, going deeper and harder, making him moan loud and rake his nails down the strong back of his mate. At that sound Kakashi felt even more encouraged and started to go faster and deeper, making his Omega lose all the coherence as all he could do was moan and sob in pleasure.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was ravishing that long neck, licking and kissing the expanse of tanned skin, sharp teeth grazing the soft skin on top of the bonding glands, which in turn made Naruto release a mewling sound and buck up his hip, while nails dug harder into the pale skin of his Alpha. He also dug his heels on Kakashi’s butt cheeks, urging him to move faster.

“P-Please… A-Ah… B-Bite me…” the broken litany changed as the sharp teeth grazed more insistently on the bonding glands. “A-Alpha… P-Please…”

Naruto gasped as Kakashi started to suck the tender skin, as his hips moved faster, angled just so he would hit Naruto’s prostate at every push in. While Kakashi was losing himself in the heat of his Omega, tongue tasting the salt in Naruto’s skin and his strong scent, making more and more of Kakashi’s thoughts concentrate on the idea of finally marking Naruto as his. And that, coupled with the tightening of Naruto around his dick was making the base of his dick slowly engorge in the beginnings of a knot.

Naruto whined again and lowered his face to the side of Kakashi’s neck he could reach, and the exact point Kakashi’s bonding glands also existed, his supple lips latching onto the pale skin in a desperate request as teeth gently grazed the skin. That made Kakashi’s head turn into a loop, and his hips stuttered as he dove in hard, making both him and Naruto moan against each other’s necks.

Nothing else mattered, just that beautiful Omega, that was starting to tremble more and more under him as his orgasm approached. Kakashi was also following right behind, as his thrusts started to grow more erratic, and his knot teasing the entrance of his mate. When it finally breached the tight hole, when Kakashi jerked his hips when a tremor also run down his body, it was what it took for both of them groan in pleasure as they were thrown over the edge almost at the same time. It started with Naruto clamping hard on Kakashi’s dick, biting hard on his glands as he came, shooting white ribbons of come in between them. That elicited the same response from the Alpha that bit just as hard the Omega’s glands, knot inflating completely as they were locked together, while he came hard into Naruto’s body, the blond’s insides milking his dick at every roll of Kakashi’s hip, as the Alpha was trying to drag their pleasure as much as he could.

Their moans were muffled by their necks, as they still kept their teeth craved on each other, as they slowly stopped moving altogether, to just enjoy the afterglow. Kakashi slowly lowered Naruto’s hips, together with his, and settled himself on top of the omega, still covering him with his body. Naruto was still trembling under him, while his legs slowly fell beside Kakashi’s body, aside from that he seemed unwilling to move the rest of his limbs, still hugging Kakashi’s torso tight.

Kakashi wasn’t going to complain or move either, since this, being on top of his mate, _his Naruto_, was all he wanted. He just moved once so he could place his forearms beside Naruto’s head so he would stop crushing his Omega by placing some of his weight on them.

They stayed just like that until his knot deflated, and Kakashi finally moved out to clean them both.

* * *

It took them another half an hour to finally get out of the bathroom all cleaned and fresh. Kakashi was only with a towel wrapped on his hips, and Naruto languidly on his arms wrapped in another towel, his heat temporally sated because of their earlier activities. And it was like that that he met his clones looking at the two of them with matching knowing looks while they finished setting the table.

Before any of them could give him any witty remark, he knew wouldn’t be past him if he had caught any of his friends in that predicament, he sent a hard look of his own, making both clones grin before they dissipated themselves, sending him all the memories on their end. Useful things, and completely useless ones – embarrassing ones – of hearing the muffled groans, moans and screams coming from the bathroom, which made a blush paint his pale cheeks crimson.

A quiet chuckle brought him back from the onslaught of memories and embarrassment so he could gaze down at his beautiful mate, looking up at him with beautiful cerulean eyes.

“Trolled by yourself, Kakashi?” Naruto asked, voice still hoarse from his screams. The blonde went back to rest his head on Kakashi’s shoulder, exposing the fresh bond mark on his neck.

That vision made pride and contentment swell on his chest. He felt so complete and accomplished that made him wonder why he was so reluctant before to give himself and Naruto that.

Kakashi nuzzled Naruto right on his bonding mark, kissing it lightly and enjoying the way Naruto relaxed even more into his arms.

“You can say so,” he answered against Naruto’s neck, kissing the bonding mark one last time before he pulled away.

Since he had a small apartment his kotatsu served as the dining table, so he walked to it and gently placed the Omega on the ground by the kotatsu, before sitting by his side. But Naruto had other ideas, climbing on his lap again.

“Naruto?” He asked, amused, as the Omega made himself comfortable on his lap.

“Shhh, here it’s more comfortable,” Naruto said innocently, grasping Kakashi’s hands to pass them around his waist. Kakashi indulged him, pulling him against his chest. “See?” The blond said smugly, turning slightly so he could kiss Kakashi’s cheek. “Way more comfortable, and it comes with really interesting ups -ttebayo!” He cheekily rolled his hips.

Kakashi groaned and moved his hands to grasp Naruto’s waist, to stop him.

“Naruto, you have to eat now, before the next wave,” he said seriously, making the young nin look at the table again. “So, you will enjoy your eel with grilled vegetables, like a good boy, and then rest.”

“But… But… Vegetables…” Naruto whined.

“You’re an Omega in Heat Naruto, you need all the vitamins and nutrients you can get,” Kakashi said offering Naruto a spoon with rice and a piece of eel and vegetables, that Naruto didn’t quite know how he got prepared.

With a suffering sigh, the blond young adult accepted the food, making faces at each time he chewed the vegetables, but still, he opened his mouth every time Kakashi offered him a full spoon of food. Kakashi for his part would take a bite in between Naruto’s, being sure to satisfy his Omega first.

When the food was all clear, he made Naruto drink two full cups of water before urging him up and directing him back to his bed. Towels were discarded, left to dry on Kakashi’s small sofa.

“But I’m not tired…” Naruto said, stifling a yawn and not stopping Kakashi from tucking him into bed.

“You say it now, but just wait and see,” Kakashi said lowering to give Naruto a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Wait for a bit, I will join you in a few, I will just clear the table and wash the dishes while you rest.” He moved his lips down, kissing the tip of Naruto’s nose before lowering more, to deposit a peck on plump lips, that kissed him back lazily.

When he pulled back, he was met by half-lidded eyes of a fatigated Omega, that was finally accepting his body’s tiredness.

“That’s not fair,” Naruto mumbled pulling the covers more around himself, making a makeshift nest.

“Well… Your body was under a lot of stress, and it tires even you, mister stamina,” he said with laughter in his tone as he walked back to the kotatsu to retrieve the empty plates. “Sleep while you can Naruto, your next wave will come soon.”

He walked to the kitchen just hearing a mumble as an answer, making him smile. He washed and cleaned the kitchen as fast as he could, so he could prepare a light nutritious dinner for later.

When he finally finished with his kitchen work, leaving the dinner to cool down, he turned around to see his Omega sleeping soundly on the makeshift nest he did with the blanket. That elicited a fond smile from the Jonin as he walked over.

He gently touched Naruto’s forehead, noticing his temperature was still normal, despite his scent having that pungent quality all Omegas have during Heat. He moved his hand to Naruto’s neck, tracing the mark he left on the glands, noticing they were healing in the normal speed, not in the super-healing Naruto’s nature as an Uzumaki and Kurama’s healing usually gave the young nin. It has things that nothing could mess, apparently.

He moved so he was laying behind Naruto, pulling him against his chest while nuzzling the back of his neck, feeling his own tiredness settle on his bones as he was pulled into sleep surrounded by Naruto’s scent.

And for the first time in years, he felt at home.


End file.
